The 802.11 family of standards standardizes wireless local area networks (WLANs), greatly reducing deployment costs of WLAN technologies. Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) is a wireless network communications technology brand held by the WiFi Alliance, and is intended to improve interconnectivity between wireless network products that are based on the 802.11 standards. A wireless local area network using the 802.11 protocol family may be referred to as a WiFi network. In WiFi that uses a high frequency of 60 GHz, the existing standard 802.11ad does not support long distance (50-100 meters) transmission.